The Armies - A Stranger Appears
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! This book follows the paths of Wizard, Rachel, and Daniel as they tell there own stories as a place of heros, myths, and legends calls for help. Other Books In The Series: Vocabulary Know the following words, places, and names to get a better view at the story. Barchin - Leader of the Shadows The Dark - Elite group of Barchin's guards The Spiral - A dimension where stuff you thought never possible existed. Home to many creatures, races, and worlds along with pirates, wizards, gardeners, crafters, and other jobs. Aquila - A place in a magical dimension called The Spiral. Aquila is home to eagles and snakes along with many other mythocal creatures like Medusa and Scylla. Wizard - A wizard from The Spiral that learned magic in the wizarding city/world called Wizard City. Rachel The 5 Armies: A Stranger Appears By Wizard Part One Trust is but a guidence, to who is your friend and who isn't. Chapter 1: Introduction On one fine day in the Caribbean, a group of pirates were talking on the dock of Tortuga, a stranger then appeared washed up in torn wizard clothes with two dragons all knocked out. They happened to be lucky because these pirates took then to a swamp where there kind was surviving. This place where the pirates were living was in a deep swamp, in a bayou you could say; in the middle of all the Buildings and houses though was where this stranger was sleeping in a bed.The only thing was that all there lives were about to change for he was the enemy of Barchin, the emperor of shadows. The stranger woke up with a startle, he couldn't find his pets but he did find his clock and ran to find his pets. Chapter 2: Join Or Pay The Price Figures appeared out of the darkness in black cloaks and walked to the middle of what the pirates called Barbossa's Grotto; there the figures in cloaks happened to be The Dark, they teleported their base behind the stone walls, "We must destroy there town in the swamps of Tortuga!" said Barchin angry as usual. "We can't sir, we don't even know if he is even there." Said one of them. Barchin thinking, decided to send a agent in, and that agent was _____. At the town people were running after the stranger because little did he know that he was jumping on peoples heads, into bathroom windows, out bathroom windows, onto fruit carts but when he reached deeper into the town he almost got cut into pieces by a guard and Jack holding out spears and blocking his way, "Leave now, you are not allowed to pass unless you are the person we found on the beach knocked out." Then out of the crowd came Rachel, one of the people that was on the beach that helped save him. "Let him pass in order of the princess." Rachel and the stranger walked into the house, "So whats your name?" Asked Rahcel waiting for a quick answer, "Wizard." She was shocked, "A real wizard? One that can do magic?" A crackle and a sparks flew from the dark and injured Rachel nad she passed out, one of the guards from out front came out of the shadows clapping, "Good job Wizard, good job; thanks for showing me this town in the swamp, Oh how I can't wait to burn it down!" Jack gave a evil smile and started throwing more sparks that went to buildings and people, almost like a chain lighting. Chapter 3: Burn Baby Burn Jack launched fire at Wizard and it became bigger as it came closer, the fire misses and hits the wall."Try and save them now." the walls started to burn down and the fire started moving to other buildings."Help! Guards help!" The king was in danger and none of his guards were here to help him. Wizard thought, right when he stepped into the room he saw not two but one pet dragon."Ned!" Ned sneezed and snot went all over him."Ned I need you to save the rest of the people here right now, urgently!" Wizard went to the king of the town, he was surrounded by a ring of fire and needed help.Wizard's hand suddenly got surrounded by water and the launched it at the ring of fire, "Thank you so much for saving me, The Town of The Swamp thanks you." When he said that pieces of the roof started falling around them as they started running out past the town and into a flatland with mountains around it and soon following by Ned and people he saved. Chapter 4: Questions and Answers Everything was fine for awhile but the town was curious, he heard them whipering to each other, one asking the other one questions, "What does he want," one asked. "I bet he wants use to all die, look what happened to Rachel because of what happened when he woke up, who knows if he came from a different island." A different island, Wizard thought, yeah, I come from a island of wizards in this dimension. Even though he heard all this stuff every day he picked some fruit from the trees that lived by a stream that ran through the valley where the town seemed to settle, it was a good spot but also a bad ones because Wizard, Rachel, and the townsfolk of Wanaldha Village formerly known as The Town of The Swamp because at night Wizard stayed up late looking through the only other thing that he owned that survived was one of his magic books. This magic book was old and most of the ink was washed away from the sea water and some pages were torn out entirely but there was a page that was almost torn out like his ancestors knew he needed it for this very moment. Chapter 5: The Spell Wizard used this spell every night, it was a finding spell, a spell that showed the way to one who is lost, this person or dragon was named Rosa. Rosa was the other dragon along with Ned who was Wizard when Wanaldha Village found him; the king of the village said that his rescuers could not get everyone to safety in time because the tide was coming in fast. The spell was also important to Jack Badfish and the rest of The Empire, Jack was to busy burning the old town that he didn't notice everyone left, into the valley that they live in now. When he did notice a few days later someone in the shadows as Captain Kwager was there with the rest of his empire looking for any survivors to kill he spotted someone in a overgrown bush looking at them closely like the person was sent to watch them. That night Jack used the spell also, to find there new setllement and where the one they all loved was, Rachel; Jack planned to find Rachel and take her as prisoner on The Empire until the people of Wanaldha Village surrendered Wizard to The Empire. Chapter 6: Life And Death Ever sense Rachel got hit by the spark Jack casted a threw at her she has been in a tent healing waiting for something or anything that will get her back on her feet. She knew Wizard was working with the staff to create a potion that would make her fine again but it has been weeks, almost a month now in the makeshift bed they made out of cloth they sent someone for the day after the fire. One day she heard Wizard talknig to the person in charge of taking care of her, "If we get this potion wrong by one step she may end up dead or alive." Rachel wanted adventure also, she always went out onto the Caribbean sea to find adventure but she wanted a big adventure, a adventure that took her past Padres Del Fuego, she wanted to go on a adventure with a wizard. She knew she may never see her friends and family again but she wanted to explore, she wasn't a sit straight and balance these booksk on your head princess, she was a princess who held her sword high in fights with other pirates and yelled out commands while she took the helm of her ship but she did not want to be dead from someone she just met, if he was making a potion to help her she wanted to know more about her first. Chapter 7: The City of Wizards Rachel called Wizard in one misty morning into the tent, "I want to know where you come from Wizard, I want to know who set the town on fire and who knocked me out." Rachel said sturnly, "I come from here originally but I do not live in your dimension." Whispered Wizard like it was a secret. "Dimension?You mean from like another place, past Padres Del Fuego?" Rachel asked getting excited, "Dimension, I mean like another universe you could say; and yes, it is past Padres Del Fuego by a long shot" Wizard said, "I live in a city of Wizards, we call it Wizard City. There is a shopping district, streets, magic, library, pat racing, dueling, its just everything that a city could have.Our mo-" Wizard says as he gets cut off by Rachel, "Whats a Spiral, street, library, city, and pets?" Rachel Asked wanting to know more from Wizard, "A spiral is a circle that moves outward; you have anything to write with so I can show you?" Wizard asked looking around for a paper and something to write with, "Nevermind, I found one," Wizard said, "So it goes like this, you start in the center her and make it goes outward as you try to get back to the center only you don't go back to where you started, you pass it while going outward still." Rachel was amazed, she needed to tell everyone what she was learning but she couldn't learn more because someone outside yelled for him, "I will answer your questions tomorrow, and don't invite anyone or tell anyone what I am telling you." Rachel knew she would get Wizard mad but she wanted to invite someone that has been giving her food and water lately, Rachel's best friend, the son of Jack Badfish. Chapter 8: Memories Before Jack Badfish joined The Empire he was a nice person, wouldn't hurt a soul. He lived in a nice mansion on Port Royal with his son Daniel and his wife Regina who was pregnant; his family didn't know yet but he had a deal with Kwager, he would keep his family safe if Jack didn't tell or get seen that he was working with Kwager. The night came, Regina and Jack were awake while Daniel was upstairs in his bed, Jack was late for a meeting at Barbossa's Grotto, "Regina honey, don't you think it is time to go to bed?" Jack said; he was getting worried that Kwager would end the deal so he only had one way to get out of the house if she said no, "Can you go get some fish for Daniel's lunch tomorrow before they close he dock up for tonight please." Regina said, and this is just what Jack needed to get out of the house and to Barbossa's Grotto, but not alone tonight. Chapter 9: The Mark Coming Soon.... Category:The Armies Category:Story